When traveling in a vehicle, it is often desirable to be able for the driver to stop and jot down notes. However, until this invention, the standard steering wheel had no handy and convenient writing pad. The pads conventionally available were awkward and inconvenient to use. If attached to a steering wheel, they were generally unattractive and a possible safety hazard. Moreover, the attaching mechanism was subject to slippage and damage to the steering wheel. Hence, though a need has existed for such a device, the attachable pads on the market had too many defects.